dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Survival Skill
Survival (Wis) Check You can keep yourself and others safe and fed in the wild. The table below gives the DCs for various tasks that require Survival checks. Survival does not allow you to follow difficult tracks unless you are a ranger or have the Track feat (see the Restriction section below). Epic Check You can ignore the effects of terrain on movement and withstand even the harshest weather. If you are capable of tracking, you can identify the races of creatures being tracked. (See above table.) Wherever you are, you can determine the direction to a location on the same plane. With a successful check, you know the direction to the desired location. This merely points you in the direction of the location; it doesn’t provide you with information on how to get there, nor does it take into account any obstacles in the path. “Very familiar” represents a place where you have been very often and where you feel at home. “Studied carefully” represents a place you know well, either because you have been there often or have used other means to study the place. “Seen casually” is a place that you have viewed more than once, but which you have not studied. “Viewed once” is a place that you have seen once, possibly using magic. “Description only” is a place whose location and appearance you know through someone else’s description. Action Varies. A single Survival check may represent activity over the course of hours or a full day. A Survival check made to find tracks is at least a full-round action, and it may take even longer. Try Again Varies. For getting along in the wild or for gaining the Fortitude save bonus noted in the table above, you make a Survival check once every 24 hours. The result of that check applies until the next check is made. To avoid getting lost or avoid natural hazards, you make a Survival check whenever the situation calls for one. Retries to avoid getting lost in a specific situation or to avoid a specific natural hazard are not allowed. For finding tracks, you can retry a failed check after 1 hour (outdoors) or 10 minutes(indoors) of searching. Restriction While anyone can use Survival to find tracks (regardless of the DC), or to follow tracks when the DC for the task is 10 or lower, only a ranger (or a character with the Track feat) can use Survival to follow tracks when the task has a higher DC. Special If you have 5 or more ranks in Survival, you can automatically determine where true north lies in relation to yourself. A ranger gains a bonus on Survival checks when using this skill to find or follow the tracks of a favored enemy. If you have the Self-Sufficient feat, you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks. Synergy If you have 5 or more ranks in Survival, you get a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (dungeoneering), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made while underground. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (nature), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks in aboveground natural environments (aquatic, desert, forest, hill, marsh, mountains, and plains). If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (geography), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made to keep from getting lost or to avoid natural hazards. If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (the planes), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made while on other planes. If you have 5 or more ranks in Search, you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks to find or follow tracks.